Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Music played through the gaming terminal's speakers can trigger emotional responses in players, helping to build anticipation and excitement in the player as the game outcome is revealed. Use of music to build anticipation and excitement can be further exploited to hold the player's interest in wagering on a particular wagering game.